twinworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
The years in twin worlds are divided into four seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. The first day of Winter, known as the Mourning of Eos, marks the beginning of a new year. Each season lasts for 88 days. The departure of Cormus is not regular and often is used as a forecast of the severity of the upcoming Winter. Cormus usually departs within the first week of Winter, but when he stays longer it is usually referred to as a Blood Winter. Winter Winter 1 - The Mourning of Eos; the first day of the new year, the Mourning of Eos is a solemn day dedicated to rememberance of those that have passed away Winter 48 - Nativity Day; this day is celebrated due to the particularly high number of births that occur on this day and the surrounding days; Nativity Day is a joyous day dedicated to celebration of the living and the Goddess of Prosperity and Fertilization, and births that occur on this day or the surrounding days are often showered with small gifts Spring Spring 1 - Aurora's Arrival; at the arrival of the Blue Sun, Eos turns his light back to the world and Winter fades for the year Spring 8 - Spring Festival; the Spring Festival is a celebration marking the end of Winter and at this point most of the snow in the lands has melted, aside from the far north and in places of constant Winter Spring 46 - Fertility Festival; this is a festival that celebrates fertility marked with pranking, music, merriment, and romance Spring 84 - Dragonfell; this is an annual commemoration of Ashta's rise and the defeat of the God of Betrayal and King of Volcanoes' dragon army; it is often celebrated with dragon-themed parades or plays Summer Summer 1 - Aurora's Departure; this marks the first day of summer, but is usually not celebrated in any special manner Summer 36 - Phoenix Festival; this day is a celebration of the regeneration of the Lord of Renewal after his death in the Age of Dragons and is often the hottest day of the year; it is usually celebrated by burning an effigy in the town square and releasing the ashes to the wind and is followed by feasts, dancing, and music Autumn Autumn 1 - Cormus' Arrival Autumn 29 - The Undying Dance; each year, most regions hold a celebration to appease the Goddess of Secrets and Queen of the Undying Dance. The reason for the holiday is the belief that appeasing the Goddess would help prevent Undeath and send restless spirits back to the dead. The celebration varies from region to region, but the common themes include setting up decorations, music, children dressing up in costumes and/or masks during the day and going door to door for treats and candy, and during the nighttime the adults participate in masquerade balls or other masked dances. Autumn 58 - Harvest Festival; annual celebration of the main harvest with typical features including eating, merriment, contests, and music; people usually honor the Father of Harvest in some way during the festival